Too Awesome To Fade
by DisgruntledRabbit
Summary: Canada is kind of curious as to why Prussia isn't invisible despite lacking a country... crack!fic.


**Too Awesome To Fade**

_Canada is kind of curious as to why Prussia isn't invisible... crack!fic._

---

**Author's Note:** Not much to say about this one. *laughs* It was written in fifteen minutes and is total fail!crack. But it had to happen. Seriously.

**Warnings:** Canada is OOC. I apologise to him, but it was all in the name of Prussia. It had to happen. Also, I am not a writer and will not claim to be. You have been warned. XD

**Disclaimer:** Alas, Hetalia is not mine~

---

It wasn't that Canada would wish such a fate upon another, no, not in the least. He would never want anyone to be invisible. It was awful to be treated as if you never existed, or had disbanded or been dissolved. Yes, it was a terrible thing indeed.

But, watching the other man, it was almost too much to bare: Prussia. Did. Not. Exist.

He didn't. And it wasn't Canada being mean. It was just a fact that Prussia was no longer a country. And yet...

"Ahahaha! I am so awesome. Hey, America, you wouldn't believe--well, no, you probably would, because I'm just that amazing, but, wait 'till you hear what I just--"

"I'm not America." Canada tensed, knowing very well that the other country--no, Prussia no longer existed--the anomaly? Yes, Canada tensed, knowing very well that the _anomaly _that is Prussia had meant no harm by his mistake. Which kind of made it worse.

"Huh? Really? Well, whatever your name is, I just--"

"Canada. I'm Canada. And I'm a _country_." the last part of the blonde's comment caused the albino to blink. Where had that come from?

"Right...so, Canada, I, being _awesome_, just--"

"Why do you exist?"

"Wait, what? Are you having some kind of existential crisis?" the older countr--the anomaly arched his eyebrow, as if he were familiar with the topic. Maybe he were. Perhaps Prussia were just as confused about his existence as Canada was.

"No, I'm talking about you in particular. Why do _you_ exist?"

"Oh. That's because I'm awesome." Or not. The reply had been immediate and 100% certain. Kind of like someone declaring that living things are alive or that the water is wet.

So much for the 'Prussia's questioning his own existence'-theory.

"But, you're not invisible! I mean, everyone else sees you easily, they never forget your name, or sit on you, or..."

"So, you _are_ having an existential crisis."

"No! I'm just--I'm a country! And you're not. But, somehow, you're more visible than I am! And you're not mistaken for anyone--"

"Kid, how many albinos do you know?"

"I know...one." he had a point.

"See? And you and America look awfully similar. It's an honest mistake."

"We're both blond and wear glasses."

"Bingo! Similar." Prussia grinned. Canada resisted the urge to go find a hockey stick with which to smash the other man in the face.

"Prussia, you're missing the point."

"And that is?"

"That you should be dead."

"Uhm, harsh? Listen, Amer--I mean, Canada," friggin' passive-aggressive... "you've heard that our kind die when we no longer have a country to represent, yes?"

"It's true, though, isn't it? I mean, I'm too young to have seen it personally, but I know plenty of other nations that have. We just can't...we need something to represent!"

"Exactly!" Prussia jumped forward, grinning, and slipped to the disgruntled blonde's side, "We need _something _to represent. It doesn't necessarily need to be a country."

"So, what do you represent, then?" Canada crossed his arms, curious, but nowhere near admitting it.

"My ego." the way the albino stated it made the response seem as if it should have been obvious.

"You're serious. You represent..."

"My ego. Well, my _Awesome,_ actually, 'cause calling it an ego would make it sound like it weren't true. And I'm really am just that amazing."

"That's... you're joking." Canada didn't quite know what to say, "you're telling me that with my massive amount of land, my culture, my people, their and my own accomplishments--you're saying that your _ego_ overrides all of this to the point of not only letting you exist, but making you more visible than I am?!"

"Hey, watch it. I just told you: it's not my ego; it's my _Awesome_."

"Prussia."

"What?"

"That's ridiculous."

"You got a better explanation?"

Canada thought. He thought deeply. He didn't know how long he thought for, but it must have been ages. He wouldn't say it. There was no way in Hell. But, still...

"No. I have no better explanation."

"Of course you don't! And you know why? Because it's true! I, Prussia, am too Awesome to fade! Ahahahaha~!"

Watching the albino pose and cackle about his greatness was beyond annoying, but Canada had to admit: if Prussia really weren't fading simply because of his massive ego--that was pretty, well...awesome.

---

End.

---

Please review if you took the time to read. It would make me endlessly happy~ 3


End file.
